Zweck und Mittel
by yoho
Summary: Ich hab mich wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benommen.“ Harry seufzte. Vielleicht hat Snape doch Recht, was meine Persönlichkeit betrifft.“ - Hermine starrte düster auf die Blümchentischdecke. Und ich bin vor dem Gesetz weggelaufen, wie eine Verbrecherin"


Title: Zweck und Mittel

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Ich hab mich wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benommen." Harry seufzte. „Vielleicht hat Snape doch Recht, was meine Persönlichkeit betrifft." - Er saß neben Hermine am Küchentisch im Haus ihrer Großmutter und blickte betrübt in eine Tasse, deren Inhalt längst erkaltet war. - Hermine starrte düster auf die Blümchentischdecke aus Plastik. „Und ich bin vor dem Gesetz weggelaufen, wie eine gemeine Verbrecherin."

Authors Note: ‚Zweck und Mittel'' spielt nach Hogwarts. Nachdem sie einige Jahre für das Aurorenbüro gejobbt haben, teilen sich Harry und Hermine nun die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung.

In meiner Geschichte ‚Snape' beendet Hermine mit einer wohl geplanten Racheaktion Snapes schulische Karriere.

Doch Monate später wird sie selber Ziel eines Komplotts. Dabei geht es dann aber nicht mehr nur um ihren Job, sondern um ihren Kopf. Denn wer selber Todesser nach Askaban gebracht hatte, sollte dort besser nicht als Gefangene landen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Zweck und Mittel**

_»Das nehme ich nicht hin. Ich räche mich! Und meine Rache wird furchtbar sein!.«  
__(Donald Duck in »Rache ist süß«)_

Harry war gerade dabei ‚Kaffee nach Muggelart' aufzubrühen, als jemand gegen die Haustür donnerte. Er verschüttete vor Schreck das heiße Wasser und als ihm einige Tropfen auf die nackten Füße fielen, fluchte er laut.

Das Geräusch an der Tür wiederholte sich. Harry war jetzt in der Diele.

„Wer da?", fragte er.

„Mister Potter, wir kommen im Auftrag des Ministers, öffnen sie die Tür!"

Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, zog dann aber den Riegel zurück und drückte die Klinke.

Die Tür wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und zwei Männer in Auroren-Roben versuchten sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. Der eine war ein Riese von Gestalt. Der andere war klein und eher etwas pummelig. Harry hatte aber keine Zweifel, dass sein Körperumfang überwiegend von Muskeln gebildet wurde.

Er breitete die Arme aus: „Stopp, wohin so eilig?"

Die beiden blieben stehen. Es kursierten genügend Geschichten über Harry Potter. Und wenn nur die Hälfte davon stimmte, dann war es besser, ihn nicht einfach zu ignorieren.

„Meine Herren", Harry versuchte es mit einem möglichst lockeren Tonfall. „Ich kenne die neue Dienstordnung noch ziemlich gut, weil ich sie mal auswendig lernen musste. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt auch: ‚Kein Eindringen in fremde Wohnungen ohne Befehl des Gamots.' Haben sie einen?"

Die beiden schwiegen und unternahmen dann einen neuen Anlauf an Harry vorbei zu kommen, nur um sich dieses Mal dem Ende von Harrys Zauberstab gegenüber zu sehen.

Die Auroren erstarrten in ihrer Vorwärtsbewegung, denn was manchmal wesentlich redsamer ist als die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, das ist das Gesicht desjenigen, der ihn hält. Und Harrys Gesicht sagte ihnen, dass der Tanz unverzüglich losgehen würde, sobald die beiden auch nur noch einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne machten.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören war. Die zwei Robenträger schienen aber sehr gute Ohren zu haben, denn der Große schrumpfte gleich um einige Zentimeter, während der Dicke nervös seine Hände aneinander rieb.

„Darf ich in meine Tasche greifen?", fragte er.

Harry nickte.

Der Mann zog langsam und ohne eine hastige Bewegung zu machen ein Pergament heraus und hielt es Harry hin. Der nahm es mit links und rollte es auseinander. Es war ein Haftbefehl für Hermine Granger, ausgeschrieben zur sofortigen Vollstreckung. Harry las weiter. Grund der Inhaftierung: Besitz verbotener Substanzen.

Er musste all seine Professionalität aufbieten, die er einst als Auror gelernt hatte, um nicht in Wanken zu geraten. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„Hermine Granger ist nicht hier", sagte er.

„Davon würden wir uns gerne selber überzeugen", sagte der Lange.

„Jederzeit", sagte Harry, „mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl des Gamots."

Dann drängte er die beiden zurück, schlug ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu, schob den Riegel vor und versiegelte das Schloss mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Er eilte zurück in die Küche. Hermine stand am Tisch und war leichenblass im Gesicht. In der Hand hielt sie die Morgenausgabe des ‚Propheten'. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Titelseite gerichtet. Oberhalb des Knicks war das Blatt mit einer riesigen Schlagzeile gefüllt:

_**Hermine Granger in Askaban – der Niedergang eines Idols **_

„Hermine, du musst verschwinden. Sofort! Nimm den Fluchtgang zum See, hol Sirius´ Motorrad aus Hagrids Hütte und fahr auf der Strasse zu deiner Großmutter. Keine Magie. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was hier los ist. Aber es ist nichts Gutes."

Hermine sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte sie: „Nein!"

Harry stöhnte auf. Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Das war aber jetzt gerade der Moment, in dem er keine sture Hermine gebrauchen konnte.

„Die bringen dich nach Askaban, wenn sie zurückkommen."

„Ich hab nichts Unrechtes getan", konterte Hermine.

„Weißt du wer in Askaban sitzt?"

Hermine schwieg.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wer sie da rein gebracht hat?"

Hermine sagte immer noch kein Wort.

„Du überlebst dort keine Woche. Glaub es mir. Wenn schon nicht für dich, dann tu es für mich und Janek. Hau ab!"

Hermines Haltung änderte sich. Ihre Schultern sackten ein und sie ließ die Hände sinken.

„Aber ich hab für diese Regierung gekämpft. Im Krieg und danach. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht gegen die Regeln verstoßen, die ich selber unterstützt habe. Ich hab sogar für das Aurorenbüro gearbeitet."

Harry nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das jetzt erlauben würde. Aber er machte sich umsonst Gedanken. Hermine klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

Dann schluckte sie.

„Okay, ich gehe." Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen und zog ihre Jacke an.

Harry folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, schob eine Kommode zur Seite, die wie auf Schienen über den Boden glitt und öffnete die Falltür, die darunter zum Vorschein kam. Hermine machte Anstalten hinunterzuspringen, aber Harry hielt sie fest. Er drückte sie an sich. „Pass auf dich auf!"

Sie nickte und verschwand dann durch die Falltür. Harry schloss die Luke und schob die Kommode an ihren Platz zurück.

Nachdem Hermine aus der Schusslinie war, begann er zu überlegen. „Woher wussten die Redaktion des Tagespropheten von einer Verhaftung, die, als die Zeitung gedruckt wurde, noch gar nicht passiert war und, so hoffte Harry, auch in Zukunft nicht passieren würde?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde ihn, mehr oder weniger direkt, zu den Initiatoren dieses Komplotts führen. Und dass es sich um eine Verschwörung handeln musste, da war er sich sicher.

Hermine besaß keinerlei ‚verbotene Substanzen'. Und wenn sie je welche besitzen sollte, dann würde sie sich ganz bestimmt nicht damit erwischen lassen.

Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass man ihm beim Propheten keine Auskunft geben würde. Die Zeitung hatte in den letzten Jahren einige Geschichten gebracht, die sich ausführlich mit Harrys und Hermines Liebesleben beschäftigten und vom ersten bis zum letzten Wort erfunden waren. Die beiden waren dagegen vorgegangen und hatten jedes Mal vor dem Gamot gewonnen. Zu behaupten, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen und der Chefredaktion des ‚Propheten' sei angespannt, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Die Bezeichnung ‚blanker Hass' traf die Sache schon besser.

Harry zog sich in Windeseile an und als er das Haus mit Schutzzaubern umgab, dachte er noch: _Viel Spaß mit eurem Durchsuchungsbefehl, falls ihr ihn je bekommen solltet! _Einige seiner Fallen waren wirklich gemein und er hatte schwere Zweifel, ob auch nur einer seiner ehemaligen Kollegen es bis zur Haustür schaffen würde.

Harry selber apparierte mit dem Tagespropheten unterm Arm direkt in die Winkelgasse und setzte sich als erstes in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort las er, während er ein Brötchen aß und einen starken Kaffee trank, hastig den Artikel über Hermines angebliche Festnahme. Demnach waren von einem Hauselfen beim Putzen in ihrem Schulbüro einige Zutaten gefunden worden, die in dieser Kombination dazu dienten, ein Gift herzustellen, das absolut tödlich war und sich bei Attentätern großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Denn erstens gab es kein Gegenmittel und zweitens ließ sich der Trank nach dem Tod des Opfers nicht mehr nachweisen. Da schon der Besitz der Zutaten unter Strafe stand, wären Hermine mindestens zehn Jahre in Askaban sicher.

Wer immer die Geschichte eingefädelt hatte, war hervorragend informiert. Ein Detail war dem unbekannten Tippgeber allerdings entgangen. Kein Wunder. Soweit Harry wusste, war es neben Hermine nur ihm und den Hauselfen bekannt, dass sie darauf bestand, ihr Büro selber zu putzen.

Harry grübelte eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Schließlich hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass die übrigen Gäste vor Schreck ihr Butterbier oder was sonst sie in der Hand hielten verschütteten. Er legte ein Gallone auf die Untertasse und gab kein Trinkgeld. _Kann sein, dass wir in Zukunft sparen müssen_, dachte er. Sein nächstes Ziel war die Zaubererbank.

Der Kobold, der ihm in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer gegenüber saß, musterte Harry mit unverhohlener Neugier. Neben einem Päckchen, das nach Wurstbrot roch, lag auf seinem Schreibtisch eine zerknitterte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

Harry entschied sich für den direkten Weg. Ob es stimme, dass sich die Anteile des Tagespropheten im Besitz von etwa dreißig alteingessener Zaubererfamilien befänden?

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, das wusste Harry. Denn Hermine hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit, als ein Artikel über eine angebliche Affäre Harrys mit einer 15jährigen Schülerin erschienen war, die Machtverhältnisse beim Propheten genaustes erläutert.

Der Kobold nickte ganz leicht.

„Stimmt es", fragte Harry weiter, „dass die Geschäfte des ‚Propheten' in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so gut laufen?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Könnte es sein, dass deswegen einige der Besitzerfamilien die Anordnung gegeben haben, ihre Anteile an der Zeitung zu verkaufen.

Der Kobold nickte zum dritten Mal und Harry meinte den Anflug eines Grinsens auf dessen Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Und könnte es sein, dass derzeit niemand diese Anteile kaufen will?"

Der Kobold schaffte beinahe ein Lächeln.

„Wie viele Anteile könnte ich sofort haben?", fragte Harry.

Sein Gegenüber blätterte in einem dicken Buch, addierte einige Zahlenreihen und sagte dann: „Sie könnten 47 Prozent kaufen. Zusammen mit den 5 Prozent, die Ihr Vater einst erworben hat, hätten Sie dann die Mehrheit."

Jetzt kam die wichtigste Frage: „Kann ich das bezahlen?"

Der Kobold lächelte breit, was aber eher so aussah wie dass Grinsen eines Wolfes, kurz bevor er zubiss. „Das sollte kein Problem sein, Mister Potter. Der Handelswert der Anteile ist gerade nicht besonders hoch."

„Wann erfährt die Zeitung von meinem Kauf?"

„Sobald Sie hier unterschrieben haben."

Als Harry das Büro verlassen wollte, hielt ihn der Kobold zurück.

„Mister Potter, ich mache normalerweise wenig Aufheben aus meiner Position in dieser Bank. Aber wenn ich Ihnen jetzt diesen Umschlag hier mitgebe, würden Sie mir dann einen Gefallen tun?" Der Kobold schnippte mit den Fingern in die Luft und in seiner Hand materialisierte sich ein Briefumschlag.

Jetzt war es an Harry zu nicken. „Welchen?", fragte er.

Der Kobold warf einen Blick auf die Tür und überprüfte, ob sie auch wirklich noch geschlossen war: „Entschuldigen Sie meine Direktheit. Das ist sonst nicht unsere Art. Aber ich finde, was zu viel ist, ist zu viel." Er wies mit seiner Hand auf die Ausgabe des ‚Propheten' auf seinem Schreibtisch: „Ich sage Ihnen das jetzt nicht als Mitglied des Vorstands von Gringotts, sondern ganz privat: Räumen Sie diesen Saustall auf!"

Harry kehrte zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel und suchte sich einen Platz in einer Ecke des Schankraumes. Dann öffnete er den Umschlag. Zum Vorschein kam ein Kontoauszug. Er studierte aufmerksam die Buchungen und pfiff dann durch die Zähne.

-----

Die Unterhaltung mit dem Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten verlief nicht ganz so, wie Harry sich das vorgestellt hatte. Der Mann war klein und dick und trug den hässlichsten Schlips, den er je gesehen hatte. Ein Affront in Gelb mit schwarzen und viel zu großen Blumen bedruckt. Außerdem nahm er die Sache mit dem Informantenschutz sehr ernst.

Harry packte schließlich am Ende seiner Geduld den hässlichen Schlips und zog den unglücklichen Chefredakteur daran aus seinem Ledersessel. Dann ließ er ihn eine Weile zappeln und keuchen.

„Wer?", fragte er zum dritten Mal und hielt ihm den Kontoauszug unter die Nase, auf dem ein fünfstelliger Gallonenbetrag, anonym und bar eingezahlt, rot umkreist war.

„Umbridge", würgte der andere schließlich hervor. Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen und er hatte erkennbar Mühe Luft zu bekommen.

„Umbridge sitzt in Askaban."

„Nicht DIE Umbridge. Ihr Sohn."

„Wo find ich den?"

„Nocturngasse, Kanzlei für Zaubererrecht." Der Chefredakteur pfiff wortwörtlich auf dem letzten Loch.

Harry ließ den Mann los und er fiel in seinen Stuhl zurück, der umkippte und ihn wie eine beim Liebespiel gescheiterte Schildkröte, hilflos auf dem Rücken zappelnd, zurück ließ.

In der Tür drehte sich Harry noch mal um.

„Sie sind gefeuert", sagte er.

Der kleine Zauberer mit dem hässlichen Schlips wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ein Blick von Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

-----

„Ich hab mich wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benommen." Harry seufzte. „Vielleicht hat Snape doch Recht, was meine Persönlichkeit betrifft."

Er saß neben Hermine am Küchentisch im Haus ihrer Großmutter und blickte betrübt in eine Tasse, deren Inhalt längst erkaltet war.

Hermine starrte düster auf die Blümchentischdecke aus Plastik. „Und ich bin vor dem Gesetz weggelaufen, wie eine gemeine Verbrecherin."

„Was hättest du denn sonst machen sollen? Bis sich die Sache sich auf dem normalen Weg geklärt hätte, wärst du wahrscheinlich schon tot gewesen."

„Trotzdem, es ist nicht in Ordnung so", murmelte Hermine.

„Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte Harry, und meinte etwas völlig anderes.

„Was hast du mit Umbridges Sohn gemacht?"

Harry lachte. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du uns aus Büchern Karate beigebracht hast?"

Hermine nickte.

„Das einzige was ich behalten habe ist, wie man mit der Handkante und den Füßen Dinge zerschlagen kann." Harry massierte unbewusst seine rechte Hand.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa auf ihn los gegangen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auf sein Büro los gegangen. – Natürlich nachdem ich ihn entwaffnet hatte", fügte er hinzu. „Als ich mit den Regalen, der Besucherecke und seinem Schreibtisch fertig war, bleib nur noch er übrig. Da hat er geredet."

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn er nicht geredet hätte?"

„Da hab ich gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich war mir total sicher, dass er redet. Pure Arroganz eben." Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen.

„Und, wer steckt hinter der ganzen Nummer?"

Harrys Kopf tauchte wieder aus seinem Armversteck auf: „Wer letztendlich dahinter steckt, das wusste Umbridges Sohn wohl wirklich nicht. Der Hauself auf Hogwarts, der bezeugt hätte, dass er die Substanzen in deinem Büro gefunden hat, stammte ursprünglich aus einem Todesserhaushalt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass bisher niemand auf Hogwarts neue Hauselfen auf ihre Vergangenheit überprüft hat."

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit einem besorgten Unterton.

„Er hat Kleidung bekommen."

Hermine lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. Harry berichtete weiter.

„Die Anzeige im Aurorenbüro hat der Rechtsverdreher selber übernommen. Als besorgter Bürger und als Vater eines Sohnes, der nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen wird. Erinnerst du dich noch an Proudfoot. Er hat uns nie gemocht. Er ist inzwischen Abteilungsleiter. Und er hat daraufhin den Haftbefehl unterschrieben.

„Umbridges Sohn hat auch den Chefredakteur des Propheten bezahlt, damit die Geschichte pünktlich erscheint."

Hermine nippte an ihrer Tasse und beobachtete ein Rotkehlchen, das neugierig durch das halb geöffnete Küchenfenster lugte und dabei andauernd knickste. „Und woher kam das Geld?"

„Über einen Mittelsmann. So ein Typ wie Mundungus Fletcher. Ich hab ihn gesucht, aber als ich ihn gefunden hatte, fischten ihn die Bobbys gerade aus der Themse."

Eine Weile war nur das Ticken der beigen Porzellan-Küchenuhr an der Wand über dem altmodischen Spülstein zu hören.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Hermine.

„Da hatte jemand eine alte Rechnung offen. Entweder mit mir oder mit dir oder mit uns beiden. Wer wirklich dahinter steckte, das werden wir nie herausfinden. Es kommen einfach zu viele in Frage."

„Aber an die Zutaten, die angeblich in meinem Büro gefunden wurden, da kommt doch nicht jeder ran."

„Die Idee hatte ich auch schon", sagte Harry. „Aber wir werden es ihm nie nachweisen können. Und irgendwie ist das auch nicht sein Stil. Nein, ich glaubs nicht. Snape geht nicht über Leichen. Nicht mal, wenn es darum geht, sich an dir zu rächen."

Der Wasserhahn tropfte über das schmutzige Geschirr in der Spüle und zerhackte die Stille.

„Wo ist deine Oma?"

„Sie kümmert sich um ihr Pferd."

„Dass sie in ihrem Alter immer noch reitet!"

Hermine lachte. „Wenn du früh genug aufstehst, dann siehst du sie splitterfasernackt zum See runter laufen und eine Runde schwimmen. Egal, was für ein Wetter ist."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Wenn ich als Kind in den Ferien bei ihr war, bin ich mit ihr schwimmen gegangen."

Harry wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn: „Es ist ganz schön heiß heute."

-----

Hermine ließ sich auf dem Rücken treiben und kniff die Augen zusammen, weil die Sonne sie blendete. „Meinst du, ich kann mich noch auf Hogwarts sehen lassen, nach dieser Geschichte?"

Harry lag bäuchlings auf einer flachen Sandbank und bewunderte Hermines Körper.

„Es wird morgen ein Artikel im Propheten erscheinen, in dem das ganze Komplott erklärt wird. Mit Fotos des Hauselfen, von Umbridges Sohn und von dem armen Kerl, den sie aus der Themse gezogen haben."

„Wer hat ihn geschrieben?"

„Luna, in meinem Auftrag."

„Findest du das richtig, in deiner Zeitung mit deinem Geld meinen Ruf zu retten?"

Harry glitt ins Wasser und schwamm an Hermines Seite. „Ich befürchte, wir sind zu berühmt, um noch wirklich integer sein zu können. Außerdem sind alle Fakten in dem Artikel beweisbar."

Sein Fuß verfing sich in einer Wasserpflanze und er strampelte sich frei.

„Die Frage ist trotzdem, wann der Zweck die Mittel heiligt und wann nicht, oder ob der Zweck überhaupt die Mittel heiligen darf?", stellte Hermine fest.

„Ja, das ist eine interessante Frage", Harry klang sarkastisch, „so rein theoretisch betrachtet."

Er stieg aus dem See und reichte dann Hermine seine Hand, um ihr über die glitschige Böschung zu helfen. Das Wasser perlte auf ihrer Haut und glitzerte in den Strahlen der tief stehenden Sonne.

„Wie hieß noch der alte Pfarrer, mit dem du nach dem Krieg so viele Gespräche hattest?"

„O'Malley", sagte Hermine. „Father O'Malley."

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal besuchen?" Harry legte seine Arme um Hermines Rücken. „Weiß er, was wir sind?"

„Natürlich weiß er das", sagte Hermine und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Sie blieben lange so, bis sie Hermines Großmutter vom Haus zum Abendessen rufen hörten. Erst dann zogen sie sich wieder an und gingen den Wiesenpfad hinauf.

Auf halbem Weg nahm Hermine Harrys Hand und ließ ihn erst wieder los, als sie sich an den Küchentisch mit der geblümten Decke setzten.


End file.
